Semiconductor bodies that generate radiation, for example, semiconductor bodies of light-emitting diodes, can be arranged on supports in which electrical contact can be made with the semiconductor bodies through the support via feedthroughs from the rear side of the semiconductor chip. However, such feedthroughs can have comparatively high series resistances which makes efficient operation of the light-emitting diode more difficult.
There is therefore a need to provide a support for an optoelectronic semiconductor chip with which the optoelectronic semiconductor chip has improved properties.